The objective of this study is to provide an optional extension period of rhuMAb HER2 therapy to those patients whose metastatic breast cancer progressed during treatment on Protocol HO648g. It is anticipated that one patient will enter the study at Univ. Pittsburgh Cancer Institute at this time & 450 patients worldwide. This is an open-label extension study of patients enrolled in protocol HO648g who developed progressive disease.